


Firsts

by QSF



Series: Wanderers [3]
Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: Multi, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3077837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QSF/pseuds/QSF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't really that Tsukasa wasn't attractive, Yuusuke had noticed that the moment the long-legged Rider swaggered onto the scene, but the way he treated people certainly wasn't. No regard for personal space, punching Yashiro in the face, manipulating them all. And even if, in the end, he had turned out to be on their side and fight for... fight for Yuusuke's smile? That was nice, but also weird and Yuusuke's world had just ended and he wanted nothing more than to just leave Tokyo and go to the ends of the earth to be alone with his grief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt fill: The Decade 4 and "Duende - Unusual power to attract or charm."

**Yuusuke**

 It wasn't really that Tsukasa wasn't attractive, Yuusuke had noticed that the moment the long-legged Rider swaggered onto the scene, but the way he treated people certainly wasn't. No regard for personal space, punching Yashiro in the face, manipulating them all. And even if, in the end, he had turned out to be on their side and fight for... fight for Yuusuke's smile? That was nice, but also weird and Yuusuke's world had just ended and he wanted nothing more than to just leave Tokyo and go to the ends of the earth to be alone with his grief.

 He had not counted on the ends of the earth turning into the ends of the earths, plural, and in the chaos of alternate dimensions maybe it wasn't so strange that he choose to stay with Tsukasa when he ran into him again.

 After all, it wasn't like Tsukasa wasn't charming. It was just that everything that he said or did was decidedly less so. But despite himself, Tsukasa was doing good things, this Yuusuke had to admit. It was just that he was a bit uncomfortable with being named as the reason why, because shouldn't you do good things just because they were good? And maybe there was an echo of selfishness in Tsukasa's words that echoed his own back when he had first been given the Kuuga belt. And maybe that made him feel a bit ashamed that he had also just wanted to impress Yashiro instead of fighting for everyone else. And then in the chaos of the multiverse he met her again. Not his Yashiro, but another, similar enough that it was so much easier to dedicate himself back to the single cause he really understood; her well-being.

 He had not counted on doing Tsukasa doing the same. For him.

 He not counted on it feeling so right to move back into the Hikari photo studio afterwards. Or that it would feel so much like home.

 And most of all, he had not counted on it feeling so right when Tsukasa kissed him, later that night, after listening to him unburden himself of every selfish, petty emotion he carried around regarding Yashiro and the fact that she did not love him back.

 And maybe that was okay, in the end, because Tsukasa did.

 Love him back.

 

**Natsumi**

 It wasn't really that Tsukasa wasn't attractive, Natsumi had literally turned her head when she walked past the tall man that was looking at the sign of the photo studio, looking lost. No, she had to admit to herself, she had actually stopped and turned to take another look at those impossibly long legs, the boneless ease with which he stood and the face that hadn't been bad to look at either. In fact, she had kept herself entertained with thoughts about him for the rest of the day while she did her errands, after all who wouldn't fantasize about tall, dark strangers that would pop up out of the blue and change their boring lives forever?

 She had not counted on him sitting in the photo studio drinking coffee when she came back home, her grandfather having already adopted the amnesiac photographer.

 After all, it wasn't like Tsukasa wasn't charming, even if she spent most of her days cursing him. That was the infuriating thing, he could be sensitive and soft-spoken and then the next moment ruin it all with his rampant egomania. It wasn't until Yuusuke had joined their travels that she begun to notice the changes. Was it all an act? The helping, the offhand niceties? Was it just to make Yuusuke like him? Natsumi had no idea, but somehow it just seemed right that people should go out of their way to make Yuusuke like them. She did. And maybe she wasn't surprised when she caught the two men kissing one afternoon. And maybe she shouldn't have been, but she was hurt all the same.

 She had counted on being hurt because she was a little bit in love with Yuusuke.

 She had not counted on realizing that she was a little bit in love with Tsukasa as well.

 And then they had finally returned to the world she thought was her own, and she tried to immerse herself in her former life and forget these two infuriating men but the world had been a lie, Tsukasa's paradise and not her own, a bribe to keep him from continuing their journey.

 She had not counted on him turning it down.

 She had not counted on him being there, for her, this one time not being selfish and just accepting the adulation of the masses that he always said that he deserved.

 She had not counted on Tsukasa kissing her either, in the quiet of the photo studio while they were trying to decide what they should do now when all prophecies were off.

 And she had certainly not counted on Yuusuke's warm hand on her shoulder, telling her that it was okay, that they would make this work.

  

**Kaitou**

It wasn't really that Tsukasa wasn't attractive, it was that he was too aware of it. Who else would dress up in back and pink leather tight enough to show off everything and be completely unashamed about it? Who else would make a show of sitting down on a chair, or getting off a bike? Tsukasa made walking through a room into a production, his every movement as carefully choreographed as the words that came out of his mouth. Kaitou's first instinct had been to punch that smug bastard in the face, but you did not punch the Great Leader of Dai-Shocker and live. Of course he did it anyway, because what the hell did he have left to live for these days?

 He had not counted on the laughter. Nor on being recruited into Dai-Shocker, an offer he kept saying no to and that Tsukasa kept treating as if he had, in fact, said yes. And he had really not counted on himself staying.

 After all, it wasn't like Tsukasa wasn't charming when he wasn't busy being the megalomaniacal Great Leader. And it wasn't like Dai-Shocker wasn't filled with great stuff to steal, so it just made sense that he let himself be taken in by Tsukasa's charm. It wasn't like he really was falling for the man, and certainly not deep enough that he would let those feelings stand between him and his price.

 He had counted on Tsukasa pursuing him to the ends of the universe when he stole the DiEnd driver and ran for it.

 He had not counted on there being nothing. No pursuit. No sign that Dai-Shocker had valued the treasure he stole, and no sign that Tsukasa had valued what had been between them.

 It was a stupid thing to do, to seek Tsukasa out, and he kept telling himself that it was because Dai-Shocker had to be up to something and he didn't want to walk into a trap blindly.

 He had not counted on finding Tsukasa an amnesiac, no Great Leader, just a man with a lost look in his eyes surrounded not by an army of monsters but by two friends.

 It was a stupid thing to do, to keep sticking around and watching Tsukasa pull the others closer into his orbit. Like digging his thumb into an open wound to watch Yuusuke's smile turn bright and happy when he looked Tsukasa's way. Like bashing his head against the wall at the stupidity of Natsumi being taken in by the charming monster.

 Of course he left.

Of course he kept coming back.

Of course he ended up awkwardly holding a crying Yuusuke in his arms after realising that he did not have a shot with this Yashiro either.

Of course he ended up talking with Natsumi about the guilt she had about leaving a version of herself behind on a world filled with monsters where everyone was her enemy.

Of course he told them not to care.

Of course he told himself not to care.

Of course he failed, like he failed at everything else.

 But maybe that was alright. As long as Tsukasa didn't remember. As long as he stayed this charming, amnesiac asshole he could pretend that this might even work out somehow.

 But if... if Tsukasa ever did recall who he was. What he was...

 Kaitou didn't give a rat's arse if Tsukasa was the destroyer of worlds. He wasn't a hero. But neither would he stand around and let Yuusuke be destroyed, or Natsumi corrupted. There was a way to stop even Decade after all.

 And he had stolen it.

DiEnd. Heavy in his hand.

Maybe Tsukasa didn't believe that he would ever pull the trigger.

 

He had always been full of himself that way.

 


End file.
